Falling Star (Eng ver)
by iyagi7154
Summary: "ME AND THE OTHERS WILL NEVER AGREE THIS!" / I'm a ballad singer who simply stands on the stage. I can't dance! / "You will sleep on the floor, arra?" / "Go and hide your ugly face! You're just making Wookie cry."


**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.** **I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Fanfic just Fanfic**

Translator : Ayu M

**.**

Chapter 1

**.**

**May 2006**

"Kyuhyun-sshi1?"

"Ne. Kyuhyun imnida."

"You've been waited. Don't be late!"

Kyuhyun nodded respectfully and walked towards theroom. His watch showed that he still had 10 minutes from the given time. Getting closer to the big door, he felt his heart pounding fiercely.

Just three months ago he joined SM and underwent training. But yesterday, he was told, that starting today he was officially designated as SM artist.

_MWOO2?_It's the only words that came out of his mouth yesterday. He thought his left ear was less good and he misheard the information. But when that statement was repeated, it turned out that he didn't get the wrong information.

_Three months? Why did I only got three months? Shouldn't everyone undergo the training in years? _Not only Kyuhyun who felt surprised, the other training participants were surprised also. Some looked at him with dislike gazes; still there were others who sincerely congratulated him_. Ah, perhaps they would make me into a solo ballad singer. If so, __then there's __no problem __then__._

Kyuhyun was somewhat certain with his singing skill. Though he only won as the 3rd champ in ChinChin Festival. But entertainment world is far more complex than just being number one. Kyuhyun was sure that SM got its own consideration when accepting him.

A fair complexion _n__amja3_ took a deep gulp of air before opening the door. He couldn't hide his surprise when he saw so many people in the room.

"ME AND THE OTHERS WILL NEVER AGREE THIS!"

The full of rage voice stopped Kyuhyun's steps. The pretty _namja_ who had yelled a while ago turned his head to him with a blood-red face.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, so apparently, you've come. Come on in!" the SM staff who had just been yelled smiled and pointed to a chair on which Kyuhyun should sit down.

The table in the room was long and large. The SM Staff sat down at the head of the table. Twelve _namja_, if he didn't mistakenly count, sat on the side of the table across him. Kyuhyun tried to observe their looks one by one. His eyes stopped on the cute-faced _namja_.

_Yesung-sshi?_ Ever since he saw Super Junior 05 clip that had been watched by Ahra Noona4, Kyuhyun's was very fond of Yesung's mastervoice. That's why he instantly recognized that _namja_, even though he couldn't remember most of their names. _I__s this Super Junior 05? Why are they here?_ Kyuhyun started to feel anxious. Especially because everyone stared at him with a dislike sight.

_Does my appearance look awful?_ Kyuhyun tried to recall his look in the mirror before going to this place. For three months, he managed to lose his weight pretty much. His chubby cheeks disappeared. His body seemed getting tall and slender.

_Aish!__ Stop dreaming__, Cho Kyuhyun!__ They are all handsome__, __especially __Donghae-sshi dan Siwon-sshi._Kyuhyun stared at both _namja_ who he thought very nice-looking with astonishment. They were much handsomer than on TV.

"Congrats, _Cho Kyuhyun_, starting today you're officially become a member of Super Junior. The SM staff greeted him, "Remember, it's not Super Junior 05, but Super Junior. The thirteen of you will be a new team, instead of subgroups of such plan in the past. If you've ever heard about it."

_Ommo?!_ At once, Kyuhyun's face grew pale_. Super Junior? __E__nergetic dance and __beats music songs__? Please say to me if this is all a mistake__.__ I'__m a ballad singer who __simply st__an__d__s__ on __the __stage. I can't dance!_

_Aish!__I__ have __certainly__ done__ major sins __so that I'm__ having t__his situation now_. Kyuhyun realized. _Ah, of course__, __he ha__d__ opposed __a__ppa by forcing to be a singer._ Although he always kept the treaty about good school grades, but possibly this was the punishment for disobeying parents.

.

.

With unsteady steps, _Kyuhyun_ carried his backpack and dragged his luggage following the twelve _namja__. _They entered the dorm that was occupied by Super Junior 05. Now it would be Super Junior dorm.

He could still hear the Super Junior member's objection against SM management decision this afternoon about adding him in the team formation . _But I am shock__ed myself__. __ Are twelve members__ still __not enough? Moreover, I become the thirteenth member__. __What an u__nlucky number. And I'm now labeled __as the __1__3th__.__Aish!_

"_Kyuhyun-ah_, there are four bedrooms here," said Leeteuk, the pretty _namja_ who was the leader of Super Junior. "That's my room and _Ryeowookie_. That one belongs to _Hankyung__-ah_ and _Heechul-ah_. This room belongs to _Eunhyuk-ah_, _Yesung__-ah_ and _Shindong__-ah_. At the end of the room is _Sungmin__-ah_ and _Donghae-ah__'s room_. Because you're the youngest, so you have to call us all _hyung5_, _Arra_?

"_Arraseo_, Leeteuk _hyung_," replied _Kyuhyun_. _Four rooms, nine people. It makes sense. Kibum hyung, Siwon hyung and Kangin hyung don't live in the dorm because they live nearby. Feels like there is something wrong here. How about me?_

"_You sle__ep__ in __S__ungmin-ah and __D__onghae-ah__'s room_." Leeteuk seemed to understand what matters that Kyuhyun's confused about. The pretty _n__amja_ didn't pay attention to his dongsaeng's protest who would have another roomate in their room.

Kyuhyun carried his luggage and bagpack and entered the room. Again, he became very confused because there were only 2 single beds in the room. A figure body peeked from the edge of the door. It was Kangin _hyung_. Kyuhyun had been struggling to memorize the faces of twelve other members.

"You will sleep on the floor, _arra_?" It was more like an order than a question. The hard pats on his shoulder emphasized it.

Kyuhyun's face grew pale again_.__ Aigoo6_...on the floor? Even while training, I had a bed to sleep. In the end, he put his luggage and bagpack in one corner of the empty room.

Sungmin _hyung_. The face of that _aegyo _was easy to remember. But when their eyes met, Kyuhyun was afraid to see his cold eyesight. Colder than other members glares at him.

"Move away!" Sungmin kicked Kyuhyun's bagpack until it moved from the earlier spot. "That's my territory!"

_If the right __side belongs to Sungmin hyung __and __the __left side__ belongs to Donghae hyung, means that my territory is between the two beds. W__hile there is__ one__ nakas there._ But Sungmin looked unconcerned and walked out of the room.

Kyuhyun-ah7, you will sleep in the middle, won't you?" Donghae peeped inside and looked at Kyuhyun's stuff which was still in front of _nakas_. "Hey, your body is longer than the remaining space. Do you want to bend your knee the whole night like that? Just put your stuff on the left corner. I don't need that area."

Though Donghae didn't recommend anything about sleeping on the floor, but Kyuhyun was grateful enough that his stuff got its own place, and his sleeping spot became a little wider. He put his bagpack and his luggage on the place shown by Donghae. No closet for him, so Kyuhyun didn't need to unpack his luggage.

I should try to join_ hyungdeul8_. Kyuhyun move away to the living room where all the other Super Junior members gathered. It looked like Ryeowoo was crying on Kangin's lap, while the others tried to comfort him.

Kyuhyun sat on the empty seat, trying to join them. But seeing his coming, it made Ryeowook cried even harder. Kyuhyun startled when a hand pulled him up and pushed him almost hitting the wall. "Go and hide your ugly face! You're just making Wookie9 cry."

_Do I mishear things here?__ I__'ve just __made the namja cried? The namja who I'__ve just met a few hours ago? W__hat ha__ve I__ done? _

_But the__ir unfriendly glare__ force__d__ Kyuhyun back into the room._

"Aren't we a bit too hard to him?"

"Let it be! If he can't bear it, just get out of here!"

"Ne. Besides, his parents can afford to pay the fine of the contract violation."

_Aish! They__ don't even wait until I reach my room when they're talking behind me. They even talk it out loud._Now,Kyuhyun realized that _h__yungdeul_ had been trying to drive him out of Super Junior from the beginning.

The 18-year old namja eyes, who's just got his birthday three months ago, felt hot with tears. He tried to hold his tears out_. This is the life I__'ve__ chose. Appa10 ha__d__ never approved __my__ choice and always __opposed__ it.__ It is im__possible __for me to give up and make appa pay the fine. Where do I have to hide my face from shame__?_

_Hyungdeul, __go ahead to make me out of the game. __I will __strongly __survive. __I'm going to prove you that I'm worthy to be part of Super Junior._

.

.

Thanks for all readers...

I hope you can enjoy my ff

but my english isn't good

but I tried to make the English version of ff

translated into English from bahasa Indonesia...

if there's any mistake, feel free to give advice.

Thank you for your help, Ayu 

.

My other blog

asianfanfics dot com slash profile slash view slash 340657

or

iyagi7154 dot wordpress dot com

1 -sshi = the way to address people formally

2 MWOO = kind of a surprised expresssion

3 Namja = male

4 Noona = a Korean term used to refer to an older girl (older sister)

5 Hyung = literally translated as "older/elder brother. It is used to refer to older male relatives (eg: cousins) or close friends

6 Aigoo = is an expression used by a person who is a little bit surprise or fascinated by something, shock, pain, suffering, or when you cannot believe something.

7 -ah = the way to call names informally, usually for someone who has the same age or younger. It is used when the name ends in a consonent

8 Hyungdeul = is plural of hyung

9 -ie = the way to call younger person (close friends)

10 Appa = father, dad


End file.
